


Корабли без капитанов

by LadyMeow



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 10:16:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7218496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMeow/pseuds/LadyMeow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Потеряли своё Я да военных корабля. Позабыли свой фарватер и не помнят, где их цель. И осталась в их мозгах только сила и тоска. Непонятная свобода обручем сдавила грудь. И неясно, что им делать, или плыть, или тонуть. Корабли без капитанов... (с)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Корабли без капитанов

Ночь. Тучи чёрной пеленой покрыли небосвод. Звёзды, освещающие своим волшебным сиянием путь морякам, кажется, закрыли свои светлые очи на этот бушующий мир. Лишь луна изредка вырывается из мрачного плена, чтобы на мгновение взглянуть на бурлящее море и, будто художник кистью, мазнуть своим лучом по палубам двух одиноких кораблей, дрейфующих в открытых водах. Будто щепки в потоке волн, немыслимым велением судьбы они движутся в темноте по направлению друг к другу. Столкновения не избежать. Куда смотрят капитаны? А команды? Неужели кто-то додумался набрать на борт целую команду салаг, неопытных новичков, не способных видеть дальше своего носа? Может, неисправность? Потеряно управление? Почему люди не суетятся на палубах, пытаясь спустить на воду шлюпки и спасти свои жизни?  
Потому что на кораблях нет людей.  
Чёрное судно. Без единого огонька на борту. Ветер безжалостно треплет давно порванные паруса, безобразными лохмотьями болтающиеся на мачтах. Увенчанных потрёпанным пиратским флагом. Чёрная Жемчужина. Некогда корабль-призрак, таскавший на борту целую команду полутрупов, позарившихся на проклятое золото ацтеков. Ранее и в дальнейшем любимое судно и самое большое сокровище пирата капитана Джека Воробья. Будто вековой дуб, переживший всех лесных обитателей, некогда обретших кров в его ветвях. Одинокий и свободный.  
Военный корабль со спущенным флагом Ост-Индской компании. Точнее, тем, что от него осталось. Некогда гордость королевского флота. Защитник, стоящий на страже добра и справедливости. Самый быстрый. Каратель и борец с пиратством под командованием командора Джеймса Норрингтона. Разящий. Разбитый в славных боях. Мрачный и нелюдимый, но пытающийся сохранить былую королевскую осанку. Волей судьбы выброшенный в открытое море навстречу своей погибели.  
Ни свернуть, ни остановиться. Они просто плывут вперёд. Не управляемые никем. Ветер воет, под шум моря выводя печальную песнь. Они помнят…  
***  
\- Ты думал, тебе так просто удастся украсть корабль королевского флота, грязный пират?  
\- Вообще-то я реквизировал его, о чём, кстати, предупредил ваших людей, командор. И не такой уж я грязный, я мылся всего три дня назад!  
\- Раз уж закон никак не может проучить тебя, Джек Воробей, это сделаю я!  
Нижний трюм новенького военного корабля, ещё пахнет свежим деревом, аккуратный и чистый. Грубые ладони Джека, потные, скользят по полированным доскам на стенах. Отросшие ногти царапают поверхность, сдирая верхний слой. Жар от движущихся тел, немыслимым образом преодолевающих морскую качку. Сорванное дыхание перебивает плеск волн, бьющихся о корму.   
\- Ка-пи-тан Джек Во-ро-бей, - усмехаясь выдыхает пират на каждый толчок ожесточённо вбивающегося в его тело командора, дразня и раззадоривая, выбешивая, заставляя двигаться жёстче и резче. До тех пор, пока с этих поганых пиратских губ не начинают слетать лишь стоны, становящиеся всё громче, громче и переходящие в непрерывный скулёж вперемешку с редкими короткими ругательствами.  
***  
\- Ну что, Воробей, стал заложником на своём же судне?  
Джек Воробей заперт за решёткой в трюме Чёрной Жемчужины. Проклятый Барбосса в очередной раз захватил его корабль. И судя по всему, снова попался властям. Бездарь.  
\- Капитан Воробей вообще-то, - по привычке огрызается Джек, игриво улыбаясь Норрингтону.  
\- Ты заперт в тюрьме и всё ещё считаешь себя капитаном?  
\- А ты, я смотрю, вновь на службе Его Величества. Неужели так не понравилось ходить под моим командованием?  
\- Капитана и команду переправили на наш корабль, сэр. – В трюм спустился молодой офицер с докладом.  
\- Доставить в Порт-Ройал. Особо опасного преступника Воробья вместе с пиратским кораблём я доставлю сам.  
Офицер исчезает, а Норрингтон достаёт ключ и отпирает камеру.   
\- Ты уже давно вовсю мной командуешь, ублюдок, иначе стал бы я искать тебя по всем девяти морям, - произносит он и впивается губами в пересохшие губы пирата.   
\- Соскучился, - скорее утверждает, нежели спрашивает Джек, хватаясь за плечи командора, пока тот избавляет его от лохмотьев, некогда бывших рубахой.  
Джеймс лишь рычит в ответ, оставляя на ключице Джека болезненную отметину.  
Жемчужина берёт курс в противоположную от Порт-Ройала сторону. Звёздная тёплая ночь настигает её далеко от суши и маршрутов каких-либо кораблей.  
\- Выпьем? – Джек протягивает Джеймсу непочатую бутылку рома. – Предлагаю на брудершафт.  
\- Пить с пиратом – последнее дело, - отвечает Норрингтон, принимая бутылку и делая глоток.  
\- А занятие с ним развратом на каком месте в твоей иерархии дел?  
Джек хитро улыбается. В его глазах пляшут черти и отражаются звёзды. Норрингтон делает очередной глоток и проводит рукой по обнажённой груди пирата, испещренной множеством шрамов.  
\- А ты, я смотрю, радушный хозяин.  
Джеймс поднимает бутылку, просматривая её на свет. Рома осталось на донышке.  
\- Мой корабль. Могу позволить себе быть гостеприимным, - мурлычет Джек, обдавая шею Норрингтона горячим хмельным дыханием, и медленно опускается на колени.  
Ночь холодит кожу лёгким ветерком и прохладными морскими брызгами. Сладкие стоны тонут в плеске волн. Звёздное небо окутывает пеленой тайну этого по всем законам юстиции и морали запретного единения тел и душ.   
\- Верни мой компас, - шепчет Джек разомлевшему после оргазма Норрингтону.  
\- Нет.  
\- Вот как? Пару минут назад ты готов был отдать мне что угодно, командор.  
Джек обворожительно улыбается и целует Джеймса, проворными руками незаметно выуживая компас из внутреннего кармана валяющегося рядом кителя. Пират не успевает переместить добычу в укромную выемку на палубе, как его руку перехватывает рука командора.  
\- Зараза, - без зазрения совести констатирует Джек, глядя на захваченную руку.  
\- Этот компас в моих руках неизменно указывает путь к тебе, - без тени иронии произносит Норрингтон, глядя в глаза Воробью. – Лишь благодаря ему я нашёл тебя. И прошу заметить, спас от расправы некогда твоей же команды.  
Долгую минуту они молча смотрят друг на друга, не меняя позы и даже не шевелясь.  
\- Я должен знать, что всегда смогу найти тебя.  
Джеймс отпускает руку Джека. Спустя несколько секунд Воробей вкладывает ему в ладонь компас…  
***  
Старый разбитый оружейными залпами трюм. Пропахший порохом, сыростью и гнилью. Залитый водой на четверть. Покрытый плесенью на стенах. Изрезанных шпагами и запачканных кровью. В дальнем углу на стене участок потемневшего от времени и сырости дерева. С едва заметными следами содранного ногтями пирата верхнего слоя…  
Мрачная палуба. Доски кое-где пробиты тяжёлыми ядрами. Сквозь пробоину в трюме прибывает вода, постепенно затапливая «тюрьму». Судно – хранилище тайн – хранит в себе самую большую тайну. Бездыханное тело капитана Воробья лежит на капитанском мостике. Ветер обдувает его лицо, окатывая брызгами, но птицы не клюют останков. Ни одна чайка не осмеливается подлететь к призрачному кораблю, надёжно охраняющему покой своего капитана.  
В капитанской каюте Разящего, уткнувшись лицом в стол, будто бы сидит седой командор Норрингтон. Меж его безжизненных рук лежит компас, стрелка которого указывает чётко заданный курс.   
Волны вздымаются ввысь, с каждой секундой приближая их друг к другу. Судьба. Наперекор которой шли много раз. И которую в итоге невозможно обмануть. Лишь покориться. Ветер усиливается. На полном ходу Разящий врезается в Жемчужину, тараня израненный пушечными залпами бок. Компас падает со стола. Стрелка вертится вокруг центра. Цель достигнута. Корабли идут ко дну намертво сцепленными. Несколько минут – и лишь водная гладь да показавшаяся из-за тучи луна становятся хранителями очередной тайны.


End file.
